


ʻAha Hoʻomale

by Kerkerian



Series: Thick And Thin [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Five0hana, M/M, Romance, Wedding, divergence from canon, lots of fluff, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkerian/pseuds/Kerkerian
Summary: Danny and Steve are getting married. A sequel to my story 'The Long And Short Of It' (can stand alone however).





	ʻAha Hoʻomale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Five-0.
> 
> "ʻAha Hoʻomale" means "wedding" in Hawaiian, or so Google Translator tells me. Furthermore, this is a sequel to my story 'The Long And Short Of It' if you're interested in the actual proposals. It's not necessary to read that one first, though.

 

Habitually, Steve wakes early on most days; as long as he hasn't been up late for some reason, he rarely needs his alarm. The advantage of this is that it gives him some unhurried extra time which he uses to go running before his daily swim, for example, but lately, he's often spent it to just look and marvel at his sleeping partner or, preferably, to wake him in creative ways which usually result in a different kind of exercise.

When Steve opens his eyes on his wedding day however, Danny has already gotten up; as Steve sits up, undeniably disappointed, he can hear him brushing his teeth in the adjoining bathroom. So he gets to his feet and knocks on the door: “Can I come in?”

Danny makes an affirmative sound so Steve goes in; he winds his arms around Danny, who's standing at the sink with bed hair and only in his sleep shorts looking delectable, and if Steve could love him even more than he already does, he would; as it is, he just buries his nose in his neck, inhaling deeply: “Good morning, Danno,” he mutters, kissing the warm skin. Danny leans back into the embrace and puts the toothbrush down: “Morning, Babe,” he says softly, smiling at Steve in the mirror. “Today, huh?”

Steve returns the smile goofily because who'd have thought that he'd ever get this far, and with such an amazing partner: “Today.” His hands began to roam over Danny's bare skin: “Are you coming back to bed?”

Danny turns around and puts his own arms around Steve, sliding his hands underneath the waistband of his boxers and nudging Steve's lips with his own: “Or you could join me in the shower.”

“Even better,” Steve murmurs between kisses.

Without stopping, they move towards the shower, and Steve fleetingly thinks that he already is the luckiest bastard on earth.

 

 

The idea was to have a small ceremony and a party in their garden with only their ohana and a few select friends and family members to keep logistics simple and avoid unnecessary ado. Which sounded feasible until Grace in her capacity as self-appointed wedding planner sat them down to write up the guest list. While Steve only had his sister and his little niece to show for since he didn't even know where his mom currently was, it turned out that the Williams family consisted of entirely too many people who'd never speak a word with Danny – and for some reason also his parents- again if they weren't at least invited.

“They probably won't _all_ come,” Grace said encouragingly when she saw Danny's and Steve's gloomy expressions, “because they'd have to pay for the flights and the hotel and so on.”

“But what if they do?” Danny sounded doubtful and slightly panicked.

Grace looked at him and shrugged: “Maybe we can ask Grandma how important these people are to her?”

“That's actually a good idea, Monkey.”

Steve shrugged: “If it's important to your parents, we should invite them all,” he said quietly. “It'll make up for my side's more than meagre contribution.”

Danny wordlessly put one arm around him and pulled him close, kissing him on the cheek, while Grace got up, circled the table and hugged him as well: “You're our family now,” she said emphatically. “Right, Danno?”

“Yes, Monkey.” Danno sounded proud at that.

Deeply moved, Steve brought his arms up around them and they stayed like that for a moment; if his eyes were moist when they let go, he didn't really mind.

 

In the end, they decided to invite a total of twelve Williams family members instead of 43, Grace and Charlie included, resulting in a grand total of 35 guests.

“This is about us and what we want, after all,” Danny said, and Steve and Grace agreed.

 

Even though twelve Williams and two McGarretts are a manageable amount of people on the whole, they still can't all stay at their house. Therefore Grace and Charlie are camping out in the study downstairs; Charlie proclaims it's fun and he is never going to sleep in his bed again from now on while Grace only endures it because she doesn't want to miss anything.

Grandma Williams sleeps in Grace's (formerly Steve's) room, Clara and Eddie in Charlie's (formerly Mary's) room and Mary and Joanie are staying with Kono and Adam. Danny's sister Stella and her boyfriend are staying at Eric's place while Bridget and her family have opted to stay at a hotel (“It's nice for a change” she said).

 

When Steve and Danny arrive downstairs that morning, hair still damp, Danny's parents, his grandma and the children are already having breakfast, greeting them cheerfully; Charlie gets up when he sees his dad and wants to be lifted up.

“You're getting too big for this,” Danny says, but hoists his son up and onto his hip nevertheless; Charlie immediately throws his arms around him and holds on to him tightly, his face pressed firmly against his father's. Every time he does this, Danny is overwhelmed with emotion; on this occasion, he is concerned nevertheless.

“You okay, Squirrel?” he therefore asks in an undertone. At which Charlie nods without pulling back: “Just because,” he replies, and Danny's heart swells with love and gratitude.

His gaze meets Grace's, and they smile at one another: “Happy wedding day,” she mouthes at him. His little girl who is so grown-up in many regards; her smile hasn't changed. Without relinquishing his grip on Charlie, Danny bends down to kiss her on her forehead, then he sits down on the chair next to her, keeping Charlie on his lap while he drinks his coffee.

His grandma, who is sitting next to Steve, is beaming at him; she has taken some time to get used to the idea that her grandson isn't going to marry a woman but a man, but once she met Steve, she didn't have any more objections: “You were right,” she told Clara, “he's a catch!”

Danny looks at his soon-to-be-husband and finds that Steve is watching him with an absent and strangely proud smile. They look at each other for a long moment, tuning out the chatter around them, and feel their tremendous happiness engulf them once more.

 

After breakfast, everyone disappears to go and get ready; Clara, who's already done up and dressed, is supervising the arrangements outside and makes sure that the chairs, the flowers, the musicians and the catering all end up in the right place.

Danny didn't think he'd be nervous, but his hands are actually shaking as he adjusts Steve's collar. They have agreed on not wearing ties, something else Danny wouldn't have thought possible even a year ago. It's a testimony of how much this island has changed him, and he doesn't necessarily consider it to be alarming anymore. Also, Steve just hates ties, and after all, he does look adorable and very much like James Bond with his shirt open at the neck, so who is Danny to argue? Not that he'd made it too easy for Steve, but in the end he had given in: “But no hippy-dippy going barefoot nonsense, please. I want to wear shoes. And by 'shoes' I don't mean flip-flops.” Which Steve was okay with.

“You look very handsome, Mr McGarrett,” he now says, pulling Danny close for a moment so he can kiss him. Danny beams up at him, his eyes lit with happiness: “So do you, Mr Williams.” They are going to keep their respective names, but they've been goofing around like this all week.

Their smooching is interrupted by a soft knock on the door: “Guys? Are you decent?” It's Lou, Chin and Kono. They are the only ones, apart from the rest of the immediate family, who're allowed upstairs today, and they've brought a bottle of champagne and five glasses: “We thought we'd give you a head start,” Kono says, hugging them both: “You look amazing.”

Lou hands Steve a glass: “You nervous?”

“Nah,” Steve shakes his head. “Only a little.”

“Okay, a lot,” he admits when Chin lifts one eyebrow, eliciting a round of laughter.

“You're laughing, but let me tell you that there'll be a whole clan of Williamses out for my blood if I do anything wrong,” he says, at which the others are laughing even louder. “Starting with Danny's grandma.”

Danny is grinning: “She did have the talk with him.”

Kono shakes her head: “You mean-”

“She told me she'll take a frying pan to my head if I ever hurt her grandson. And I do believe her.”

They are all laughing now; Danny's grandma is only about five feet tall.

Before Lou and the cousins join the other guests downstairs, they pull the couple into a group hug: “We're really happy for you,” Kono says quietly, and for one moment, they all just hold on to their ohana, cherishing their closeness and their ability to share their emotions like this.

 

The guests start to arrive at ten thirty, and by eleven o'clock, everything is ready.

When Danny and Steve walk down the aisle side by side, the guests spontaneously begin to applaud, at which both of them actually blush a little.

Clara, Danny's older sister Stella and for some reason Jerry are already teary-eyed by the time they get to their vows.

Steve goes first. He takes Danny's hands in his: “Danno,” he says, “Before I met you, I thought my life was fulfilled. I thought I had everything I needed and how it was going to play out. But boy, was I wrong. You made me realize that I was missing out on so many things I didn't even know I was missing, and you taught me a great deal about friendship and loyalty, among other things. You always have my back. But most of all, you made me loved and showed me how to love in return. You saved my life not only literally: you gave me a home and a family and a purpose, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” He smiles at Danny warmly, and the guests are torn between tears and smiles.

Danny blinks and has to clear his throat before he can speak: “You've already heard my speech,” he says, “on the day we both spontaneously proposed to each other.” This elicits a round of applause and catcalls before he can carry on: “I told you that my life would be very different without you- there'd be less explosions and getting shot at, but also a lot of loneliness. Unlike you, I knew what I was missing before we met, and I want to thank you for giving me a chance. If you hadn't decided to recruit me back then, I don't know where I'd be today. You complete me, Babe, and amazingly, you're a father to my kids, have been from the first day on. We're very, very lucky to have you, and I'm utterly happy about that. I love you.” His broad smile matches Steve's, who murmurs: “I love you more,” in a slightly choked voice, and both he and Danny simultaneously lean towards one another for a tender kiss. The guests applaud once more, a few “awww”s can be heard, and most people surreptitiously or openly wipe their eyes.

 

As they exchange rings, Danny's father takes his wife's hand in his and holds it tightly; they've been thinking of Matty a lot today, and he has an inkling that the fresh tears in her eyes are not only on Danny's behalf. Which is true; she wholeheartedly wishes that Matty was here to witness this. A small, selfish part of her however is happy that she'll be getting another son; she's very fond of Steve, and while no one could ever replace Matty, she's thrilled about the addition to her family. She's ever so glad that Danny caught her meaning when she told him, after meeting Steve for the first time, that he was a catch.

 

Once the ceremony's over, there's a lot of cheering and more applause, and the children are delighted to be allowed to throw rice and flowers.

Steve and Danny are holding hands, exuding pure bliss. Since they've only invited close relatives and friends, it takes rather a long time until everyone has congratulated them in person because everyone has something personal to say to them.

“If I ever get married, I'll come to you for my vows,” Kamekona says, wiping his eyes once more.

“Sure,” Danny glances at his husband with a grin. “Think he'll give us a good deal? 50 % off for a week?”

Steve purses his lips in mock consideration: “Two weeks should do it. It's an important occasion, after all.”

Kamekona shakes his head: “You should be taking this more serious,” he says disapprovingly.

Charlie comes to join them, grinning at his big friend: “Hey, brah.”

While Danny groans theatrically, Kamekona fistbumps the boy: “Aloha, keiki,” he replies. “Do you want to see my secret surprise?”

When Charlie nods, Kamekona takes his hand: “I'll show you, come on.”

 

The surprise turns out to be a cloud of balloons, each of them with “Congratulations, Steve and Danny” on them (and Kamekona's logo on the back, unsurprisingly), which he lets loose later just as dusk is about to set in. It's a simple thing but rather amazing because the balloons are reflecting the setting evening sun, which looks magnificent against the rosy sky.

 Charlie, who apart from Flippa is indeed the only one Kamekona let in on the surprise, kept pressing his hands on his mouth all afternoon, giggling, but managed not to spoil anything. Once more, Danny is proud of his little boy who, after looking at the balloons as long as he could still see them, is getting tired and looks as though he is about to doze off in his grandpa's arms.

The garden and the beach are lit by fairy lights and torches now, and people are dancing, Danny and Steve among them. After a while, Grace joins them: “Hey Dads,” she says, and both Steve and Danny put one arm around her so that the three of them can dance together. Steve is glowing with pride at being called 'dad', and Danny is simply happy about that, on top of all else. He hasn't talked with Grace about this, but she once told him that she never called Stan 'dad' because she never felt as close to him and he was no replacement for her real dad anyway. Steve however immediately won her heart, and he's usually been available if she needed him for some reason. Apart from that, he always had time for her on her weekends with Danny; while Stan undeniably tried to be a good stepfather and provided well for his new family, he too often was away on business or simply too caught up in his work. He didn't understand that a new toy wasn't the same as spending time together.

“Can I get married here, too?” Grace now asks. Danny, who is comfortably buzzed by now, raises his eyebrows: “You can't marry until you're at least 30, didn't I tell you that?”

Good-naturedly, his daughter rolls her eyes: “Relax, Danno, I'm not going to marry anyone any time soon.” Danny is almost smiling at this when Grace continues: “I'll of course go to college first.”

Which isn't at all conducive to putting Danny's mind at ease, but Steve squeezes his shoulder: “One day, Danno. One day.”

Danny, who's been worrying about the day his little girl is going to go off to college since she first started kindergarten, refuses to fret about that now, on this day, so he only nods: “I know, Babe.”

Steve and Grace exchange a surprised glance.

“You okay, Danno?” Steve asks just in case, at which Danny looks momentarily pained: “I'm trying to be relaxed, as ordered.”

At that, Steve and Grace laugh, pulling Danny in closer and kissing him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he mutters grumpily. “And you can get married anywhere you want, as long as I've approved of your beau beforehand.”

Grace wisely doesn't protest, just gives him another kiss on the cheek.

 

It's nearly five in the morning when Danny and Steve finally fall onto their bed snickering after having tried to carry each other over the threshold in their inebriated state; there were quite a lot of toasts, after all.

“Love you,” Steve breathes, smiling at Danny from under heavily lidded eyes. “Husband.”

Danny returns the smile: “Love you more.”

“'ll show you. Jus' gimme a minute,” Steve mumbles though he feels entirely unable to move. Ever again.

“S'eve,” Danny mutters after a while, eyes closed already, “'ndress.”

“'s too mush work,” Steve replies.

“'kay...”

And since it really doesn't matter if their clothes are wrinkled tomorrow, they make one last effort to just scoot closer to each other and fall asleep hand in hand and face to face.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not a Native Speaker, therefore I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
